


Temporary Peace

by youngandloadedavenger



Series: The Love, friends & Tea Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Blonde Natasha Romanov, Brief Mention of HYDRA, Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bruce Banner Drinks Tea, Bruce Banner Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, My babies are hurt and I can't live with that, Natasha Romanov Drinks Tea, Natasha Romanov Feels, Other, Platonic Relationships, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers:Infinity War, Reading, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandloadedavenger/pseuds/youngandloadedavenger
Summary: My take on what I think happens before shit hits the fan in Infinity Wars, a +1 for people because why not, a platonic relationship and subtle romance between two of our favorite boys.(This is my first time posting on here because I've been too much of a chicken shit to post. Be nice.)





	Temporary Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This came on when a few of the women in this Facebook group and I were talking about BruceTasha. Instead of it becoming some fight over why Bruce and Natasha should be together we talked about their platonic love. 
> 
> I adore BruceTasha as a platonic relationship, but never hate on people who see it otherwise. I think that platonic relationships need to be written about more and while this is short, I think I did it some kind of justice. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> \- Jenn

Bruce was sitting on a couch next to a floor to ceiling window that looked out to the Wakandan wilderness. Every day for the past week Bruce had been going into the library a few doors down from his room to read. Today he was reading a book about astrophysics and while astrophysics was not his field of study, he did find it intriguing. He blamed Dr. Foster for that. 

Being in Wakanda away from all the noise of New York City, left Bruce in a state of calm that he had not felt in a long time. He remembered being underground in different countries that he could have easily demolished. He had to always keep looking over his shoulder and always keep himself neutral. For once he felt at peace with himself and the other guy.

“I can hear you thinking, that’s a dangerous past time for you.” Said a cool voice. 

Bruce turned around to see Natasha walking towards him. Her hair was pulled up into a small ponytail. Strands of her hair fell from the hair tie. 

“For once I’m not thinking.” Said Bruce. 

“That’s also dangerous.”

Bruce chuckles, “I am dangerous, Natasha.”

“Aren’t we all?” Natasha asked as she sat next to Bruce and picked up a book from the pile that he had stacked next to his feet. 

“The Hunger Games?” She asked amused. 

“It was in my recommended on my Kindle, good books are good books regardless of the genre. Plus, Darcy said it was good.”

“I’ve never read it. I just know there were movies made based on the book.” She said reading the back of the book jacket.

Bruce looked up from his book, smiled softly at her before continuing to look back at his book. Natasha looked at Bruce for a few more minutes, scooted back against the arm rest of the couch and wiggled her toes under Bruce’s lap. She opened the book and started reading. 

"I. . . I am sorry things didn't go the way we wanted them to." Bruce said breaking the peaceful silence. Natasha stayed quiet for a while, the only thing that could be heard was both of them breathing and the ping of the elevator down the hallway.

"I still have red on my ledger, Bruce. I don't think that there never will be red on my ledger."

"You don't have to wipe it off by yourself, Tasha. You've got friends. You have me. I haven't been around for a long time, I can't just expect to come back into your life when I left without any communication." Bruce sighed, putting his hand on Natasha's knee. 

She picked her book back up and continue reading clearly ending the conversation. Bruce wasn't surprised Tasha was a woman of little words and more action.

Bruce got up and walked out of the room a little while later returning after several minutes with two mugs of tea. Without breaking his stride, he handed Natasha her mug and sat back down. 

“You should get socks.” He said picking his book back up and folding his legs. 

“I got you to keep my toes warm.” She smiled softly as she continued to read. 

\+ 1

It had been a few hours since Bucky had been released from cryo-freeze. The Wakandan doctors had been gentle when they helped him out of the chamber. Different than the way HYDRA doctors used to be. While he was under T’Challa had his engineers work on a new metal arm, made from vibranium, the same metal used to make Steve’s shield. It was lighter than the HYDRA version ever was, and at the top where the red star would have been, was a white star. 

By the time the arm was reattached, Bucky was exhausted. He wanted to sleep for days, but first he had to look for Steve. 

When he woke up from cryo, Steve had been right there like the ray of sunshine he was. But instead of being the clean cut shaved Steve, he was bearded, and his hair had grown out just enough for him to slick his hair back. He looked rough around the edges and Bucky thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever saw. 

He found Steve looking out of the window into the wilderness of Wakanda. 

“Never pegged you for a nature kind of guy, pal.” Bucky smiled. 

“It has been so long since I’ve looked at beauty that I have to stare at it when I see it.” He said, looking over his shoulder as he watched Bucky come closer. 

Bucky stood next to him, shoulder brushing Steve’s. They stood there in silence for a while, enjoying the view. 

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Bucky whispered, leaning his head on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky engulfing him into his arms. He buried his face into Bucky’s hair and started crying.  
“I’m here. I’m here. I’m not leaving you. Til’ the end of the line, pal.” Bucky kept whispering into his ear.

 

For the first time in 70 years, Bucky Barnes found his home again.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make come back to this later on and make it longer or part of a collection.


End file.
